kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Morale/Fatigue
Morale/Fatigue is a hidden statistic within the game. Each ship has their own morale value. It ranges from 0 to 100 and has various boosts and penalties associated with it. ''Morale ''↑ ''= ''Fatigue ''↓'' Fatigue occurs at low morale. Ships with enough rest will have a morale value of 49. A value above 50 is commonly known as the "sparkle" effect. Morale regenerates at 3 points every 3 minutes (like fuel, steel and ammo) and this automatically regenerate until 49. After 4/23 update, Morale now regenerates, upon return to base, for time spent on a sortie. Operates under same conditions as normal regeneration. Indications Below are the indications of your ship state. Specific effects will be explained below. 'Effects' *Morale effect occurs after Action in battle, for example when sortie at morale 49: **the 1st MVP ship will obtain double evasion and hit rate at 2nd battle (59 morale for rank A at previous battle) **flagship always obtain double evasion and hit rate at 2nd battle if not entering night battle and get S rank (53 morale) *It is only possible for a ship to sink if it enters the battle node at heavy damage; Morale does not have a direct role in this. However, Moderately/Seriously fatigued ships suffer severe penalties that are exacerbated with longer sorties. It is high inadvisable to sortie them unless you are only farming one node and/or do not care about performance. Morale modifiers Below is a table of morale modifier in terms of morale value. +10 morale = -10 fatigue Morale has a maximum value of 100. It takes about 20 minutes to go from absolute zero to orange and another 10 to go from orange to normal. Gaining morale with maximum efficiency and minimum cost You may want make ship sparkle before take them to expedition for great sucess or sortie for double evasion, here is list for easy way for getting morale up. You may have unwanted drop and become unused ship before scraped or consumed, you can use them for meat shield. and may not suply them and change another flagship for next ship who want sparkle. Grind 1-1 Grinding for morale at 1-1 is easy, almost all ship types can do this no matter their level. Compared to the tactic below (for 1-5), however, it takes time. 6 battles (3 runs) for maximum morale. In all cases, set the ship you want sparkled as the flagship, and after following the below steps do a two-node run of 1-1. Do NOT enter night battles, even if you only win with a B or A, the primary source of Morale is from MVP. It will usually take ~3 runs to reach maximum or near-maximum morale. *'Low Level DD (lv3~19)' **Give your flagship your best gear (probably 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount x 2) **Set 3~5 level 1 unused DDs you have lying around before modernization to the fleet. **Remove their gear (to prevent them from stealing MVP) **Use double line at 1st node to prevent any ships but the flagship from 1 hit killing. **if it still too hard for flagship to get MVP, decrease the number of ships. (Minimum is 4 to make double line) *'High Level DD (>>lv20), CL, CA, BB' **Give your flagship your best gear **Set 1~2 level 1 unused DD/SS(lv1~9)/AV/CLs. Remove their gear. **If you want make high level DDs sparkle don't use CLs to fill your fleet, they will attack first because of their longer range and have a chance of stealing MVP. *'CLT/SS/AV' **Give your flagship your best gear. Be sure they have Type A Ko-hyoteki, add Zuiuns for AVs. **Set 1~2 level 1 unused DD/SS(lv1~9)/AV/CL/CV(L)/BB. Remove their gear *'CV(L)/CAV/BBV' **Give your flagship torpedo bombers (CVs, CVLs) or Zuiuns (BBV, CAV) **Set 1~2 level 1 unused DD/SS(lv1~9)/AV/CL/CV(L)/BB. Remove their gear. Grind 1-5 Grinding 1-5 for morale is more advanced. You will probably need ASW gear, and some admirals dislike 1-5 because defeating the boss provides a large amount of Admiral experience, pushing your HQ level up uncontrollably. 1-5 Morale Grinding is faster than at 1-1, only 4 battles (1-2 runs) are needed to obtain near-maximum. It should be noted that this strategy can only be used to sparkle ships capable of attacking Subs. *'Low Level HQ (under 40)' **Set the ship to be sparkled as your flagship. At this level it is possible to sparkle any of the classes capable of attacking subs (DD, CL, CLT, CAV, CVL, BBV). **Make sure your flagship has the highest ASW in the group. ***CVL should equip Type 97 Torpedo Bombers ***BBVs should equip Zuiuns **Add 3 ships: DD, CL(T), CVL, BB(V). Since only boss node has an opening torpedo attack, you can safely use your main ships to gain them experience. **Use double line at 1st node to prevent a 1 hit kill by any ship other than the flagship if your flagship is a DD (otherwise they will attack last due to short range). Otherwise use line abreast **Go home after the 3rd node. **If you want more morale per run, you can advance to boss node (assuming your fleet meets the conditions) ***if your fleet didn't reach boss, restart the program or refresh your browser. *'High Level HQ (40+)' **Set the ship to be sparkled as your flagship. At this level it is only possible DDs, CLs and CLTs. **Equip your flagship with your strongest ASW gear. Be sure **Add 3 (or more) unused ships (DDs, CLs or CVLs), add 1 unused BB for a 2nd shelling phase. **Use double line at 1st node to prevent a 1 hit kill by ships other than the than flagship if your flagship is a DD, other wise use line abreast. **Pray to the RNG to not hit your flagship with the opening torpedo. **Go home after the 3rd node. **If you want more morale per run, you can advance to boss node (assuming your fleet meets the conditions). Pray to the RNG that the boss doesn't hit you again, it is extremely high accuracy at this level. ***if your fleet didn't reach boss, restart the program or refresh your browser. Day Battle S Victory in Exercises *By obtaining a battle rank S in PvP exercises without entering night battle, your flagship will receive a morale gain of +4, while your other ships will receive a morale gain of +1. The MVP of the battle will receive an additional +10. *If your ships are fully rested and have a morale of 49, by obtaining the +1 morale from battle rank S their morale will become 50, which produces sparkle effect. This can be useful for giving the sparkle effect quickly to ships for one long expedition. *Note that 50 morale, even though it is visibly sparkling provides no buff in sorties. (Only the flagship (53 morale), and MVP ship (60 morale) will actually have the accuracy/evasion buff.) *If you enter night battle or only achieve A rank, only the flagship and MVP will receive the morale boost.